unlikley couple
by WLRkelly
Summary: A lorikki fan fic review if you want me to carry on thought I'd gove it a go
1. Chapter 1

Lorraine's POV

I sighed as I realised all the paper work that had been stacking up on my desk for god knows how many weeks,took a gulp of coffee and put my head down on my desk. I jumped up as I heard the door slam, since I've shared an office with michael staff and pupils are constantly barging in and distracting me."What now!" I shouted.

Nikki's POV

This was the final straw,yeah everybody knows Barry Barry is a handful but this time he went too far! "I fucking sick of him" I screamed nearly in tears.

"What is it nik?" Asked lorraine sympatheticly.

"Barry Barry" I cried.

"Right what's he done now?" she asked slightly raising her voice.

"Lorraine I need to speak to michael about him I want, no I need him out of this school."

"Nik what's he done? You can tell me."

"Well he he just had me up in the corner, he tried to kiss me so I pushed him away and well he slapped my arse was actually scared." I sobbed.

She didn't say anything she just pulled me into a hug, I felt so safe in her arms I just wanted to stay with her forever but I knew that I couldn't so after a few seconds I pulled aways and asked Lorraine if she knew where michael was.

Lorraine's POV

Oh nikki boston is so beautiful, I've always told myself I'm straight but being with men never felt right as she pulled away from my embrace I couldn't help but stare at her lips, ashamed I looked at the floor."No I don't actually."I muttered looking up. I couldn't help but meet her gaze her beautiful eyes stared into mine, I was lost in her eyes, her stunning blue eyes almost hypnotising, I could feel the tension between us I have never been good at these sort of situations so I made up some stupid excuse about a meeting and left the room.

"Oh urm okay." Nikki muttered as I walked away.

"We'll deal with barry first thing." I shouted as I walked down the corridor I hate seeing nikki hurt.

I got to my car and climbed in,I sunk into the black leather interior my heart pounding, how can someone be so hot I thought to myself before cruising off in my ferrari.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading I know I'm not verry good but haven't wrote in years it will get better when I get into it properly sorry for blabering :)**

Nikki's POV

"Urgggg shut up!" I moan as I put my alarm clock in snooze for the fith time this morning.I want to be left to dream about her, Lorraine Donnegon the most beautiful woman alive.

For the past few weeks I have been running hundreds no thousands of senarios through my head, if only I could gather up the courage to ask her out maybe one of them could actually happen."Shit!" I hiss through my teeth as I look at my phone, "its half 7!" Normally I'm back from a jog by now and having a hot shower. "Looks like a quick walk round the block this morning mate. Sorry." I explain guiltyly to my rotwiler, Jack. I take Jack for a quick walk before having shower and getting changed. On the way to work I go over everything in my head. Well I thought Lorraine was straight but the way she looks at me with those peircing blue eyes, the way it was always tense when we were alone or maybe that's just me I don't know. As I aproach the school a sudden nevousness overcomes me and I slow down, my stomach's in knots I'm overthinking I can't breath its bad enough knowing I've got to face Barry but lorraine is what's really on my mind.

Lorraine's POV

I know everybodys looking at me because I'm never in the staffroom but I don't care I want to see Nikki."Has anyone seen Miss boston?" I ask in my usual confident tone. "No I haven't but I need to speak to her about Barry Barry." Michael answers looking at the clock and frowning,"she should be here by now its not like Nikki to be late." He states just as the woman herself walks in."Miss Bostan a word in my office now please." Demands michael. Then I watch as they both walk out of the staffroom my eyes fixed on Nikki's arse,for fucks sake why does she have to be so sexy!

Nikki's POV

"Nikki, Miss donnegon spoke to me this morning about the incident involving Barry Barry and I'm sure you'll be glad to hear he's been permantly are just waiting to hear from the chair of governers for a diciplinary meeting to make it official." As the news sinks in I sigh with relief knowing he can't harrass any mor teachers OR students. Walking down the corridoor towards the staffroom to break news to everyone that Barry Barry will not be returning to waterloo road I smile to myself. Then all of a sudden that evil little bastard emerges from and empty classroom and before I can scream he covers my mouth with his hand and pulls me in.

**Sorry its dragging abit want to start off slow ...**

**All reviews appreciated sorry about the short chapters :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

Right in this chapter a bit more happens and hopefully you'll enjoy it I'm only 13 and don't go to school a lot so don't expect much :)

Nikki's POV

SLAM! He pushes me up against the wall whilst he covers my mouth with his hand then with his other hand goes to undo my trousers. A small tear roles down my face a tear of anger or fear? I don't know but being an ex army officer my quick thinking is on my side. I bite his hand which forces him to move his hand away and stop him fumbling with my trouser button for a spit second,plenty of time for me to knee him in his balls and head but him hard enough to knock the little bastard out while shouting "I've had e- of you Barry Barry."I run out of the deserted classroom, almost invisible beads of salty sweat trickling down my face.

Lorraine's POV

Walking down the empty corridor I laugh to myself as I hear the muffled voice of Mr Budgen chastising a child in his classroom. I think about the fact that I need to speak to michael about the budget and the cuts I need to make for the school to remain open. Then I hear running. Oh ahah probably just a student skipping lessons, well let's face it no school is ever gonna be perfect and its safe to say waterloo road isn't just any school. But all those thoughts are thrown out of my head when I see Nikki running towards me looking very very distressed.

Nikki's POV

I'm still running when I bump into Lorraine she can tell somethings wrong and pulls me into one of her warm embraces, that make me feel so safe. Her sweet scent rising up my nostrils as I take a deep breath in and sink into her shoulder wishing I could fall deeper and deeper into her shoulders and stay there for infinity and beyond. But then it all sinks in, what have I done I've assaulted a child. I'm gonna get done for this I'm going to get fired I'm going to loose everything all because of Barry Barry. I lift my head off Lorraine's shoulder and begin to speak "I - I - I " but before I can spit my words out she puts her finger on my lips and whispers "shhhhh." Then leans forward and our lips collide,her lips caressing mine I close my eyes savouring the moment. Then the bell goes she quickly pulls away, bites her lip and looks down with a cheeky smile on her face then I step back slightly and lick my lips enjoying the taste she left on them and smile back.


End file.
